The Right to Choose
by Rin Zeria
Summary: Yori moves away from Cross Academy and a new girl moves in with Yuki. Rose Rivers is a normal girl with no knowledge of vampires, but that is about to change when she and Zero become close. How will they survive the trials to come? Will love bloom? what could this girl be hiding? Does she even know?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yori moves away from Cross Academy and a new girl moves in with Yuki. Rose Rivers is a normal girl with no knowledge of vampires, but that is about to change when she and Zero become close. How they survive the trials to come? Will love bloom? What could this new girl be hiding? Does she even know?**

 **I OWN NOTHG BUT MY OC ROSE.**

 **Chapter 1: New girl**

"Why do I have to have a new roommate? Yori hasn't even been gone a week!" Yuki slammed her hands on the headmasters' desk in anger. Still upset that her best friend had to leave to take care of her dying mother.

"Yuki I know you're upset, but I think you'll like your new roommate. She's really sweet and shy!" the headmaster tries to calm his 'darling daughter' down. Zero shows indifference (as always).

"Who the hell transfers schools in the middle of the year?" Zero says from his place leaning against the wall in the headmasters' office. "Zero, sometimes they don't have a choice." The headmaster gazes at his desk in thought. "What the hell does that-.." Zero is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh good, she made it." The headmaster stands from his desk. "Come in." The door opens to reveal a 16-year old girl. She is about 5 feet tall and has a very slim body with light brown hair that hangs about 2 inches below her shoulders and brown eyes with pale skin. She wore a cream colored long- sleeved shirt with a light grey jacket and pants. Over all, she looks like a normal girl.

"Um… is this a good time?" the girl stands inside the office near the door. "Oh its fine please come in!" the headmaster beckons her inside. "Zero, Yuki, meet our new transfer student. Please introduce yourself." The girl comes forward. "Um Hi, my names Rose Rivers. Nice to meet you." Rose bows slightly, almost like she's afraid to.

"Nice to meet you." Yuki bows back. "I'm leaving." Zero leaves his place on the wall and passes Rose on his way out, while he does Zero notices a small bruise on the side of her neck. What happened? And more importantly, why does she seem so scared?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! Okay so I didn't know how short my last chapter was until after I posted it. So, this time I'll try to make it a little bit longer.**

 **Zero: Why do I have a feeling that this story is going to be dark?**

 **Me: YOU HAVE FEELINGS?! EVERYONE! ZERO HAS FEELINGS!**

 **Zero:** _ **glaring at me.**_

"Alright, Yuki will show you to your dorm and tomorrow she will show to your classes, since both of you are in the same class." Headmaster Cross explained to the new girl. "Alright, thank you headmaster." Rose bows to the older man. "Come on, let's getting going." Yuki turns to head to the dorms with Rose fallowing behind.

 _Time Skip because I can._

"Alright, here's our room. Your bed is over there along with your wardrobe and night stand." "Thank you Yuki." Rose placed her two bags on the bed and began to unpack. "I surprised you only have two small bags with you. Most people have a lot more when they first come here." Yuki's statement caused the other girl to stop what she was doing. "I'm sorry, was it something I said." "Well, I guess since we are roommates I might as well show you now." Rose took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves which caused the other girl to gasp.

Roses arms were covered in bruises and bandages, her neck had a bruise is the shape of a strap. "I was in a car accident with my parents a few weeks ago when we were coming back from vacation. The bruise on my neck is from the seat belt and well… I kind of lost a lot of my stuff. Like clothes, books and other things, but I didn't want to get the wrong idea with the bruises."

Yuki was speechless "Wow, that…" "Kind of sucks." Both girls said and the same time, both looked at each other and started laughing. "Ow my neck still hurts." Rose said holding her neck where the bruise was. "I would think so, it still looks pretty bad." Yuki came closer to get a good look at it. "You should have seen it the day after the accident. It was big and red, like a sun burn on one part of your neck." "Oh my God, those are horrible and you can't sleep." "Yeah"

Both girls were silent for a little while until Yuki spoke up. "Hey Rose, why did you seem scared before?" Rose was quiet for a moment and sat on the bed. "Well, I've had the same two friends since kindergarten, and have only gone to the same school until now. So can you blame me?" Yuki sat opposite of her new friend. "Well when you put it that way, no I guess I can't. My best friend, Yori, just moved away a week ago. So I kind of know what you mean." Yuki looked out the window with a sad smile on her face. "So that's why you looked so grumpy earlier." Roses comment caused Yuki to grab her pillow and hit Rose with it. "Ow I take it back! I take it back!" both girls were laughing all the while.

 _ **The Next Day.**_

"Zero, wait up!" _Great, now what is it?_ Zero stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to see Yuki and the new girl running to catch up with him. Once they caught up Zero got a good look at the new girl, she wore the school uniform but with black tights instead of high socks.

"We finally caught up with you." Yuki said after both girls caught their breath. "What is it now, Yuki?" Zero started walking to class again even though he would still find a way to be late. "Well, yesterday you and Rose weren't properly introduced so, Rose meet Zero, my partner and Zero, meet Rose my new roommate and new best friend!" "What about Yori? Or did you forget about her?" Yuki became annoyed by his response. "No I didn't! Rose and I agreed to be best friends since she is new and all the other girls don't like me since I'm on the committee." Rose spoke up for the first time. "Yuki when say it like that it kind of sounds… depressing." "Oh yeah, good point." Zero turned his attention to the girls, he hadn't seen Yuki smile much since Yori left. Maybe this new girl, Rose, wouldn't be so bad to have around.

 **That's the end of chapter 2 so review.**

 _ **Zero: Are you using time skips to use up space?**_

 _ **Me: Mind your own business Zero!**_

 _ **Zero: I'm in the story!**_

 _ **Me: I could kill you off.**_

 _ **Zero: No you can't!**_

 _ **Me: My story, my rules. Suck it!**_

 _ **Zero: I'm not sucking anything!**_

 _ **Me: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, did you miss me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been watching Mass Effect 2 walkthroughs on YouTube a lot. But I'm back and here's chapter 3, oh and I'll try and put titles for each chapter.**

 **Zero: You spelled here's wrong.**

 **Me: I'LL FIX IT SHUT UP!**

 **Young Takuma: Why's she yelling?**

 **18 year-old Takuma: School started last month, so it's hard to balance school and writing.**

 **Young Takuma: Oh, Okay!**

~*~*~*~*~ **Chapter 3: A Friends Opinion and A New Choice**

 **Two months later**

 ***Poke***

 ***Poke***

 ***Poke***

" _Rose, stop it_." Yuki whispered under her breath to the girl next to her who giggled. Rose and Yuki have become close this past month, as best friends, roommates and much like sisters. They picked on each other, teased each other, messed around together and laughed together. ***1***

Rose would often take notes for Yuki when she slept in class and would share them with her later, she would even copy them in Yuki's notebook for her so she could catch up on some sleep. Rose would also, like now, wake Yuki up in class so she won't get in _too_ much trouble with the teachers.

Rose looked at Yuki with this caring yet scolding look on her face. "Then stay awake or better yet, quit the committee so you can actually get some _real_ sleep." ***2*** Yuki sighed, there was one drawback in their relationship, Rose had no idea about vampires. Rose and Yuki shared a lot of things with each other, hell Rose even knew about how Yuki and Zero grew up together.

"You know I can't do that!" "Cross! Rivers! Pay attention!" their teacher yelled. "Sorry!" both said "Not really." Yuki added under her breath which caused Rose to almost laugh. Rose took out a note card from her pocket and wrote something down and passed it to Yuki. 'Are we still going to town tomorrow?' Yuki wrote down her answer 'Yes'. The girls make time to go into town when they can since both have a love for ice cream and candy.

After classes had ended they walked down the halls together with their arms linked. "Alright, time for the switch over! And the screaming girls." Yuki said the last part in a defeated tone. Rose just patted Yuki's head "There, there, although it's kind of your fault for joining the committee, but we could just blame your dad I mean we're teenagers so." Rose shrugged her shoulders and Yuki just laughed. "Well… no, you know what you're an evil person." Yuki pointed a finger at Rose who just smiled. Both girls walked to the gates and saw the big crowd, which caused Yuki's mood to take a turn downhill. "It's not too late, we could run for it." Rose suggested. "Yeah, then I'll never hear the end of it from Zero." Yuki hung her head. "Speaking of the silver head emo…" Yuki laughed at the nickname they gave Zero. "Where is he?" Rose looked around looking for him. "He's probably late again. Oh, I have to be at the gate. I'll see you later Rose." Yuki ran off to push the girls back. When Yuki got to the gates she tried to keep the fan- girls back…. and it didn't work so well. "Move it disciplinary committee!" "You just want to keep the Night Class to yourself." _Seriously? What's so special about the Night Class?_ Rose thought _they're out of your league anyway._ The gates open and the Day Class girls line up, leaving Yuki looking dumbstruck. The first person to come out is who Rose calls the 'blonde alligator' (will be explained later) Hanabusa Aido. Then he started going 'bang bang' and all the girls went crazy, _WTF?_ ***3*** _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Rose looks over to see Yuki…. with Kaname by her side. _Here we go again._ ***4*** As Kaname touches the side of Yuki's face his hand is pulled away by Zero. "Class has begun Kaname, you should go now." The pureblood pulls his arm away from Zero "You're so scary Mr. Disciplinary Committee."

After the Night Class and the fan-girls left, Zero and Yuki were having another argument. When they were in the middle of the argument, Rose walked up to them "You guys do realize you bicker like a married couple, don't you?" "WHAT?! WE DO NOT!" both Yuki and Zero yelled. Rose puts her hands on her hips. "Oh, then why are your faces all red?" both turn away. "Whatever, now it's back to patrol Zer-" "He's gone already." "What?" Yuki looks around and like Rose said Zero was gone. "I really what to know how he does that, don't you Yuki?" Rose turns to her friend. Yuki was looking at the ground thinking about what happened with Kaname. "Are you starting to see more of what I mean now?" Yuki nods, ever since Rose first saw how Kaname treated Yuki, she has been trying to make Yuki see things from her point of view. ***5*** "Yuki" Rose puts a hand on Yuki's shoulder "I know you've known Kaname since you were little, but people can change a lot in 10 years. Maybe you haven't seen it because you've been with him the whole time but..." Yuki turns to look Rose in the eyes "The Kaname you describe from when you were little and the Kaname I see, are two very different people." "I know… it's just I've known him for so long." Yuki turns her gaze back to the ground. "I know… but come on, Zero has a nicer ass than Kaname don't you think?" Yuki's face turns red "Rose!" Rose runs back to the dorms and calls over her shoulder. "Bye Yuki!" Yuki just stands there with a red face. _Great, now I'm going to have that thought stuck in my head._

 _ **Time skip**_

Yuki was sitting on top of the school patrolling the grounds, her mind kept wondering to what Rose had said. _She's right though, I just haven't realized it till now. Over the years, he's slowly pulled away… I never know what Kaname is thinking. I guess… I never really thought about it, about how much he has changed since then…. how I've changed._ Yuki looks up at the moon, _maybe… I should let it go... let him go and move on._ Yuki sighs and places her head on her knees. _How do I move on though?_

 **Footnotes:**

 **1: I know 2 months isn't long to have a close relationship like this, but since they spend a lot of time together and share a room I thought it fit.**

 **2: Since Rose doesn't know about vampires, she doesn't see why Yuki puts herself through all of the trouble.**

 **3\. Do I really have to tell you that one?**

 **4\. Rose has seen much of the relationship between Yuki, Zero and Kaname, so she knows what to expect.**

 **5\. Sometimes you have to see things from others point of view. Rose is trying to show Yuki how she sees things.**

 **I am really sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I wrote most of this chapter a while ago but never finished and then school started and that did not help my writers block. I came back to try and finish it but I couldn't remember where I wanted the chapter to finish so I added that last part and called it good. Now I'll try to update once a month cause you know, school and writing are hard to balance, when you get home you just want to relax. But anyway, see you next time and come on people Review! This story has 9 follows, 7 Favs and only 3 reviews… come on really?**


	4. I AM VERY SORRY! Help!

**I AM VERY SORRY! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but school has really taken away from my writing mood. I have the next chapter half written but I need ideas to help me finish it.**

 **Please, any ideas are greatly wanted and I won't be able to start requests until the middle of May since that's when school ends. Please bare with me people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO SO SORRY! I know it's been months since I updated but junior year in high school was hell and I was taking Chemistry which can be a bitch. But I'm getting ready for senior year but I'll try to update more often. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! THERE IS TALKE OF PTSD AND MENTIONS OF HUMAN TRAFFICING.**

 **JUST MENTIONS NOT ACTUALLY TRAFFICING.**

 **Here is a new chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: A Heart to Heart and Healing Begins**

"Shouldn't you be helping Yuki with the inspection Zero?" The said silver haired teen looked up to see the light brown hair of one Rose Rivers, Yuki's new best friend and the girl who uses every chance to annoy him.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Rivers?" "Oh, Zero, I thought we were on a first name basis."

Zero gives the other teen his glare, to which she didn't even flinch at. Rose just gave him a sly smile has she stared to back up and asked him a question that was garneted a reaction. "So Zero, when are you going to confess your feelings to Yuki?" A reaction she got. "ROSE!" the said teen stared running for her life, with the wrath of Zero Kiryu after her.

Yuki heard yelling to see her best friend running away from a very angry hunter. "What did she do now?" the teen jumped out a window and ran to help her friend. "Zero! Rose!" Rose smiled and ran to Yuki "Yuki, help me!" as she ran behind Yuki, Yuki turned to face an angry Zero, who was running too fast to stop and ended up running into Yuki. Sending both teens to the ground, with Zero on top and Yuki on the bottom, and Rose standing back smiling at her handy work.

"Ow." Both teens groaned and their eyes met and a mad blush spread across their faces. It took them a minute to realize what position they were in. Zero on top of Yuki with his arms caging her, his knee in between her legs, Yuki's hands on his chest over his heart. Their breath on each other's lips and their noses touching, it was like something from a romance novel.

"Looks like you two need a room." Both teens scramble from each other and stare at their friend, who has a wide smile on her face. "You two need a name." Rose thinks for a minute and claps her hands together. "That's it! You guys can be Zeki. Get it? The _ze-_ from Zero, and the _-ki_ from Yuki, its perfect right?" 'Zeki' blushes and glare at their friend. "Rose, did you plan all of this?" some of the veins in Yuki's head start to show. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Rose sees her friends' expressions and starts to run for her life.

"ROSE!"

 ***~*~*~*~*~*~* A few days later in class**

"Are you hiding something from me Yuki?"

"Huh?" Yuki looked to her friend. "What do you mean Rose?" the brunette felt uneasy by her friends sly grin. "Oh nothing it's just… you get very defensive whenever I hint at you and Zero being a couple. I thought you were hiding something but maybe not." Yuki puffed out her cheeks; she was still annoyed by her friends 'little pranks' a few days ago.

Before Yuki could say anything there was a shot of lighting outside startling the whole class. Rose suddenly froze and went pale; Yuki noticed her friend's reaction and knew something was wrong. "Rose?" there was more thunder and lighting and Rose suddenly dashed out of her seat and ran up the stairs and out the door in the back of the class room. "ROSE!" Yuki yelled and Zero turned to look after the girl he was becoming friends with, kind of. Yuki and Zero both ran out after her.

Rose was running outside and stooped to lean against a tree, she was panting and clutching the sides of her head.

"It's okay. There's no car, no cliff, there's not a car, there's not a cliff, _not a knife."_ Rose kept chanting the same thing over and over until there was lighting and she screamed. Rose continued to run off into the woods holding her left side, almost like she was hurt.

Yuki and Zero were running in the rain looking for the friend when they heard a scream.

"That was Rose! Zero we have to find her!" Yuki started running when lighting went off. "Yuki don't! I'll find her! Go get the Headmaster!" "But Rose!" "Now, Yuki!"

Yuki nodded and went to find him. Zero looked in the direction of the scream and followed it to the old teachers' dorms.

Zero closed the door after he entered. "Rose? Rose, are you here?" Zero called out looking for her.

"Zero?" the silver headed teen looked up the stairs to see Rose standing there. She was soaking wet head to toe and looked terrified. As soon as Rose saw it was Zero she ran down the stairs, they met half way and Rose held onto him for dear life. "Zero!" Rose held onto the silver haired teen as if her life depended on it. "Rose what's wrong?" The light brown haired teen buried her head into his shoulder. "There was lighting when… when we lost control and went off the cliff." Zero looked at the girl in his arms. "We were safe in the car but we were stuck there until they came for us." The hunter realized that she must have meant the crash Yuki said she was in before coming to the school. Lighting and thunder continued on outside causing the girl to flinch and tighten her grip.

"You're soaked. Come on, let's find something to cover you up with." The two teens went up stair into one of the abandon rooms. Rose kept her gaze on the ground while Zero looked around the room from something to wrap her up in. "Here, catch!" Zero threw an old bed cover toward the other teen who caught it. "You'll catch a cold at this rate. Take off your jacket at least and whatever else you feel comfortable with. I'll be out in the hall waiting for when you're done." Zero left the girl to herself, while he was waiting Zero took off his coat, tie and his vest. Rose opened the door "I'm done, thank you Zero." The boy nodded and walked into the room seeing a pile of wet clothes in the corner including her coat, ribbon, shoes and her shirt.

Zero tried not to blush when he realized that she wasn't wearing her shirt anymore.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you cold?" Zero realized that he was cold and shivered. Seeing this Rose walked over to Zero and wrapped the blanket around him as well. "I don't want you to get sick because of me." Rose said with her eyes focused on anything other than Zero. Thunder sounded outside and Rose jumped and wrapped her arms and the hunter and buried her face into his chest. Zero held the shaking girl in his arms and walked them over to the side of the room and sat down along the wall.

"We'll have to wait a while for the storm to calm down. Are you going to be okay, Rose?" Rose took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I am sorry for freaking out. It just brings back bad memories."

"Of the crash, Yuki told me about it once." Rose pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin on her knees.

"No, it…. brought back memories of when my Dad had flashbacks and attacked me." Zero's thought came to a stand-still and the brunette's words. Realizing what she said Rose looked at Zero. "Wait, that came out wrong. It's more complicated than that. (sigh) My Dad has PTSD, and he was having a... I guess you could call it an episode. He didn't mean to it just happened."

"That doesn't give him an excuse for attacking his own kid!"

"Just like how you don't have an excuse to blame yourself for what happened to your family!" Zero froze at her words. "Yuki told about how your parents were killed 4 years ago. It also helps that my grandfather was a hunter." Rose looked to see Zero stare at her. "You really think I wouldn't figure it out?" The storm raged on outside causing Rose to jump, Zero held her against his side with her head on his shoulders. "Let's make a deal Zero, I tell you what happened to my dad and then you tell why you still blame yourself, deal? Good okay." "I never agreed!" "Too bad, shut up." Zero just sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Okay so my Dad grew up on the streets, which is hard enough for any 8 year old, but one day he was kidnapped and sold to an underground brothel by a gang. For _15 years_ he was sold over and over again to vampire and humans alike, until my grandfather and his team raided the place where he was being kept. My grandfather was a cop at the time and he had already seen what kind of trauma it could cause a person. My Dad ended up going to my grandmother for therapy and it was how he met my mom. Over time his scars healed but didn't fade, physically and mentally. Now he works as a strike team leader like my grandfather." Rose looked up to see Zeros' shocked face. "My Dad moved on with his life even after going through _15 years_ of trauma. Don't you think you could move on from one night?"

To say Zero was speechless was an understatement, to hear what her father went through only to move on with time. "I know you're a vampire, Yuki isn't good at hiding the bites with bandages on her neck, but you can still have a life Zero. You just have to be willing to move on."

"How?" Zeros' voice sounded like he was trying not to cry. "How do you expect me to move on from what _that woman did_ to me?" "Over time and talk about it with someone." Rose grabbed Zeros' face in her hands and asked him "Do you think your parents would want you to blame yourself like this?" Zero looked up with tears in his eyes and after a long silence "No." Rose hugged Zero while he cried for the first time in years.

The headmaster watched the two teenagers through the window and smiled "Rose you are just like your great- grandmother."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day**

"Are you sure you're okay Rose?" "Yuki for the 100th time I'm okay now." "That was only the 22nd time she asked." Both girls look at Zero who is walking on Yuki's left with Rose on the right. It's unusual for Zero to walk beside them instead of behind them. Yuki ran ahead of the two of them and stopped. "Okay what happened between you two? Ever since yesterday Zero has been different and Rose seems like she knows something that no one else does. So start talking."

"Relax me and Zero just had a heart to heart. I'll tell you about when we get back to the dorm." The three started walking to class again and later that night Rose told Yuki about everything that happened. All except the fact that Zero cried. After leaving Yuki to her patrol Rose was back in her dorm room, she just closed the curtains and turned around when a figure hugged her. This person was female and see-through, she was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt tucked into khaki pants and had long light-brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Her voice was faint and ghostly when she whispered in Roses' ear.

" _Thank you, for helping him."_ As soon as she finished she faded into thin air, Rose just smiled.

"You're welcome, _Mrs. Kiryu._ "

 **Another chapter is done. Again sorry for the wait. Now as for the story requested by** _ **TheNephalemKing**_ **I heard about your story and I WILL WRITE IT. I don't know much about Towa so I'm going to do more research about her. I will start posting chapters for that story after I know more and feel confident about nailing her character. Until next time.**

 **Remember more feed-back means faster updates.**


End file.
